Rendición
by Kahenia
Summary: César Borgia despierta acosado por la sombra de su peor enemigo, Ezio Auditore. El Sol está saliendo sobre Roma, pero podría llevarse con él la vida y el orgullo del general de los templarios.


**_Rendición_**

Los primeros rayos del alba caen sobre el rostro de César de Borgia.

Entreabre los ojos, se despereza, aún resistiéndose a abandonar su sueño, como un gatito.

_O más bien como un tigre feroz_

Ha tenido un sueño agradable. En él, César volvía a ser un niño. Pero esta vez no estaba solo o con su hermana: esta vez todos los nobles italianos admiraban su agudeza mental y verbal, su porte elegante y su valentía, a tan corta edad. Esta vez no le miraban con odio, no con esa mezcla de profundo desprecio y más profundo temor aún.

"_Ese niño lleva el diablo dentro"_ - decían a sus espaldas.

En el sueño, todo el mundo le adoraba. Su hermana también, claro, pero ya no necesitaría depender enteramente de él, ¿verdad? Con todos de su parte, su hermana podría vivir otra vida. Y él podía dedicar una sonrisa a todo el mundo, ¿por qué no sonreír cuando se es querido? Por fin se sentía completo.

Su mente vuelve con desánimo al mundo real, retomando poquito a poquito su vida.

Ya no es un niño. Es el capitán general de los Borgia, es un templario, es el futuro gobernador de toda Italia.

Se llama César, y todavía lleva el diablo dentro.

**- Buongiorno, Cesare.**

Aterriza por completo en su elegante habitación palaciega, entre sus sábanas de seda y algodón blancas y su dosel y su enorme lámpara de araña y su ventanal (por el cual entra la molesta luz) y su portón de madera de roble y su suelo (ese suelo que todavía no habían arreglado y seguía haciendo crek-crek si no lo pisabas con cuidado) y sus cortinas bordadas y su espejo veneciano y…

Y su presencia, apoyada tranquilamente contra la cómoda de mármol que su padre mandó hacer en Florencia.

Sus ojos se abren alucinados, y se incorpora con el corazón latiéndole sin freno ante la visión de Ezio Auditore, la peor de sus pesadillas, sonriente frente a él.

No tarda ni una milésima en arrancar de debajo de su almohada su cañón de mano dorado, con el que apunta al assassino y aprieta el gatillo.

Ezio no se mueve, tampoco le hace falta. El cañón no emite sonido alguno, ni mucho menos dispara nada.

César está tan sobresaltado que durante un instante no comprende qué está pasando. Ni cómo ha llegado allí Ezio, ni por qué ha esperado junto a él en silencio sin matarlo, ni por qué no funciona su cañón.

La cordura no tarda en hacerse paso en la mente de César, que es un hombre rápido de reflejos.

**- ¡Hijo de **_**puttana**_**! - **gruñe más que habla - **¿Cuándo has quitado las balas?**

**- Hace exactamente ocho minutos - **responde el hombre, sin inmutarse - **Me ha costado acercarme tanto. El suelo cruje, ¿sabes?**

César le dirige una mirada de odio, que aprovecha para pensar en sus posibilidades y su situación. Al cabo de diez segundos ya ha analizado toda la habitación. Entonces suspira, muy pesadamente, y contesta con sarcasmo.

**- Mandé que lo arreglaran hace más de un mes, pero los italianos sois todos unos inútiles.**

Ezio reprime una sonrisa, pero no dice nada. Se queda donde está.

César sigue en la cama, aunque incorporado, y sus piernas siguen enredadas entre las sábanas blancas que ahora odia. Es consciente de que, de comenzar una pelea, Ezio le llevaría dos segundos de ventaja sólo por el tiempo en deshacerse de esas sábanas y salir de la cama. Y aún dispuesto a arriesgar esos dos segundos (que en una batalla con el líder de los asesinos valían oro), no está en condición de hacer el más mínimo daño al Auditore: está desnudo, su armadura, sobre una silla al otro lado del cuarto y, aparte del cañón de mano, no tiene más armas cerca.

Vuelve a sopesar sus oportunidades, intenta no apretar los dientes de pura rabia. Y luego, sorprendentemente, la rabia y la confusión pasan. Cruza otra mirada con Ezio.

Y Ezio descubre que en esa mirada ya no hay la fiereza de antes. Los ojos del español se han apagado.

César se tumba de nuevo en la cama con un sonoro "plof". Como si todo aquello fuera parte aún de su sueño (una parte ya no tan dulce) o peor, como si el asesino fuera sólo un sirviente que ha venido a servirle el desayuno.

Incluso, _¡incluso!_, los ojos, azules como el mismo cielo que les gobierna, se entelan, como si volviera a dormirse. Sus facciones se suavizan en una expresión entrañable, una mezcla de cansancio y aburrimiento, y mira hacia el vacío, a través de Ezio.

**- César de Borgia** - dice Ezio - **He venido a matarte.**

Lo anuncia como si fuera algo evidente, algo tan claro como que el Sol está saliendo esta mañana sobre Roma.

Y César no lo pone en duda. No contesta, ni siquiera le mira. Todavía sigue perdido en sus pensamientos.

Le gustaría volver a su sueño.

El asesino insiste. Siente curiosidad.

**- ¿No vas a luchar? Tú, ¿el gran César, terror de Italia, te vas a quedar en la cama?**

La respuesta de César llega en voz baja.

**- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso tengo otra opción, assassino?**

Intenta poner veneno en la última palabra, y se descubre fracasando.

A Ezio, que a su edad y profesión tiene francamente mucha experiencia en detectar detalles como esos, no se le escapa esta falta.

**- ¿Y tus guardias?** - Pregunta el Auditore, casi como una sugerencia.

**- Ya están muertos.**

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**- Porque los has matado tú, imbécil.**

Esta vez, Ezio no puede evitarlo. Una nota de risa se le escapa entre los dientes. César enfoca su mirada de nuevo y le mira. Tiene la capucha puesta y casi no puede distinguir su cara: la luz del amanecer le deja en penumbras. Entonces Ezio se destapa la cara. César de Borgia odia aquella mirada de águila, aquellos cabellos morenos atados, aquella piel bronceada, puramente mediterránea, y la cicatriz en el labio. Se le marca todavía más por esa barba recortada.

César se pregunta si se deja crecer esa perilla aposta, para atraer la atención a su boca.

Ezio da un paso hacia él y la adrenalina por la lucha recorre a César, que lo enmascara bien. A sus más de cuarenta años, el italiano tiene una constitución más robusta que la del mejor de sus soldados, a par con la de él, probablemente incluso más fuerte. Además es ágil y rápido como una pantera.

Nunca podrá escapar de él. Observa el lugar donde sabe están las hojas ocultas que a tantos hombres han aniquilado. Sabe que será el siguiente.

Sin embargo, la muerte no llega, en su lugar el asesino parece querer charlar un rato más.

**- Muy gracioso, Borgia. Pero, ¿cómo sabes que ya han muerto?**

**- Porque si estuvieran vivos, no hubiera habido forma humana de infiltrarte en este cuarto sin despertarme. ¡Oh, no te lo tengas creído! Sé que hay muchos todavía vivos, pero ninguno que pueda oírme o auxiliarme. Habrás limpiado toda esta ala, y habrás dejado a los demás para cuando vengan tus aliados de pacotilla. **

Si Ezio está sorprendido, no lo demuestra.

**- Siempre puedes suplicar piedad.**

_Estás disfrutando con esto, ¿verdad, cerdo?_

**- Prefiero morir dignamente, gracias. **

Ezio se dispone a lanzar su as en la manga: lo que sabe que romperá esa fachada de eterna fortaleza que desprende el Borgia, que incluso en la peor de las situaciones se mantiene en la firmeza de general que lleva dentro.

**- Tenemos el fruto. Así que si crees que tu muerte no importa, te equivocas. Los asesinos de toda Italia nos hemos unido, César: llevamos meses tirando del entramado de araña que os sostenía a ti y a tus marionetas. He coordinado una incursión a la ciudad para dentro de quince minutos. Hemos eliminado, desde las sombras, cualquier influencia que pudieras tener fuera de Roma. Hoy atacamos desde dentro. Y hoy, César, se acaban tus planes.**

César le mira con asombro, con la boca cerrada y los puños estrujando las sábanas. Se ha vuelto a incorporar. Había pensado que había esperanza: que aún muriendo se saldría con la suya y los templarios serían los vencedores. Aún así, eso no le reconfortaría lo suficiente. La confesión de completa victoria de los asesinos no le duele tanto como hubiera pensado, quizás porque lo que realmente desea es ser él quien esté ahí para ver a los asesinos fracasar. Ser él el amo de todo, señor de un Nuevo Mundo.

Durante un momento, Ezio piensa que la furia vuelve a conquistar aquellos hermosos ojos, pero no dura, la sustituye un vacío desolador. Comprende que se acabó: que ha ganado.

Y por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que está muy satisfecho sabiendo que por fin los asesinos recuperarán su lugar, que por fin toda esta locura que es su vida se relaja, que por fin toda su familia será vengada…

A pesar de que está satisfecho, no se siente especialmente feliz.

Se descubre sentándose sobre la cama, junto a César.

Y César se descubre tapándose con las sábanas, a modo de protección.

**- ¿Qué haces? ¡Acaba de una vez, **_**merda**_**! **

**- Tu y yo - **dice Ezio - **No somos tan diferentes…**

**- ¡No me vengas con discursos! ¡Ridículo! ¿Vas a perdonarme la vida, como hiciste con mi pobre padre? - **César suelta una carcajada cruel.

El asesino suspira.

**- No puedo. A ti no. Eres demasiado peligroso, has hecho demasiado daño: tú debes morir. **

César le mira con asco. ¿Por qué lo pronunciaba como si le diera _pena_ matarlo?

_- _**Somos enemigos, ¿recuerdas?**

**- ¡Ja! Ya, **_**bambino**_**. Soy muy consciente de ello. Estoy cansado de tener enemigos.**

Ezio le da la espalda dos segundos. Sólo es eso: dos segundos.

Dos segundos que, en manos de César de Borgia, no valen oro… valen diamantes.

Con una rapidez y una fuerza encomiables, el español arrebata de su funda la espada corta de Ezio, y antes de que este pueda decir ni pío, ya la sostiene contra su garganta.

El fuego de sus ojos ha vuelto. Siente por primera vez una esperanza: nota la yugular de Ezio presionando la hoja con cada respiración.

El Borgia usa su otra mano para estirar de las ropas de Ezio hasta que lo fuerza, de un solo estirón, a tumbarse en la cama. César queda sobre él, completamente desnudo, pero con la espada firmemente apretada contra su garganta.

Ezio le mira fijamente, pero no se mueve. Probablemente, incluso en esta situación el asesino podría cambiar las tornas. Pero no se mueve.

No se mueve y eso saca a César de quicio. Se siente eufórico, eufórico de poder sobrevivir a aquello y vencer por fin a su eterno némesis.  
>Pero la euforia se diluye entre la compasión que Ezio ha mostrado antes.<p>

**- Te voy a matar - **afirma César.

**- Sí.**

**- Te voy a matar - **repite, y se da cuenta de que prácticamente se lo está asegurando a sí mismo - **Yo no soy como tú, la piedad es para los débiles. Tú y yo… no nos parecemos en nada.**

Los ojos de Ezio se calman, y sonríe, esa maravillosa sonrisa mediterránea.

**- No. En nada.**

César suelta la daga al mismo tiempo que Ezio le agarra por sus cabellos negros y le fuerza a besarle. César enloquece con el contacto: enreda una mano en el pelo de Ezio, al cual libera de su coleta, y usa la otra para obligarle a abrir la mandíbula.

Ezio le deja entrar, y sus lenguas batallan en una guerra tan húmeda como placentera. El italiano se impulsa para ponerse encima del Borgia, y se libera momentáneamente de la boca del otro para besar su cara, sus ojos preciosos, su barbilla.

_Dios, este crío me va a volver loco_

Sabe que César no es un niño, de hecho, cuando el español aprieta su cuerpo contra él y nota su erección, queda bien claro que es un hombre. Tal vez no tan maduro como Ezio, pero sin duda un hombre. César le agarra por la nuca, le obliga a mirarle y ordena, con una voz autoritaria que consigue excitar más a Ezio.

**- Desnúdate, Auditore. YA.**

Y el asesino, por una vez, está más que contento de obedecer.

Amanece por fin. El ruido de sus aliados entrando en Roma sólo anuncia una cosa: el poder de los Borgia ha caído definitivamente. Es un nuevo día no sólo para los asesinos, sino para toda Italia.

Los templarios han fracasado, al menos por ahora.

Y Ezio Auditore y su hermandad han vencido. Han conseguido la paz.

**- He perdido una batalla - **comenta César. Resopla.

Ezio se viste, se ata sus finos cabellos castaños.

**- No. Has perdido la guerra.**

El español le fulmina con la mirada.

**- Esto no se ha acabado, Auditore. Debes irte, pronto los guardias de abajo llegarán para advertir de tus aliados campando por Roma. **

**- No hay problema. Ya he calentado - **bromea el asesino, aunque César no se ríe.

**- Esto no cambia nada. Tú sigues siendo un assassino, y yo un templario. Mis planes siguen…**

Ezio se gira, y le mira con infinita tristeza. Tanta fuerza tiene su mirada que César se queda callado, paralizado. Comprende que algo no va bien.

**- Tus planes se acabaron, César. ¿No lo entiendes? - **silencio **- Ya estás muerto.**

Y mientras pronuncia estas palabras, César siente su cuerpo convulsionarse. Dirige una mirada confusa hacia el asesino.

**- Te maté nada más llegar a tu habitación - **Ezio le enseña su hoja envenenada.  
>Y César comprueba que tiene un corte muy pequeñito en un brazo, un corte que ha pasado por alto.<p>

Sólo tiene tiempo de sonreír débilmente y comentar "te odio", antes de caer desmayado en su cama. La muerte le llegará en pocos minutos.

**- Tenías razón, César de Borgia - **dice Ezio mientras cubre al hombre con sus sábanas blancas - **Tu y yo somos muy diferentes. Será la edad, será que no me dejaste opción… pero yo era el único que, desde el principio, estaba dispuesto a matar. **

Ezio abandona la habitación al mismo tiempo que varios guardias y personal del servicio gritan y suben las escaleras. No podrá matarlos a todos: lo mejor será abrirse paso y salir huyendo.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, alguno de esos sirvientes tenga antídoto a mano y pueda salvar a su señor del veneno que corre por sus venas.

Tal vez. Pero eso a Ezio _no le importa. Eso ya no será cosa suya, será cosa del destino._

Aunque no puede evitar sonreír cuando una curandera se escapa de sus garras y consigue entrar en la habitación de César.

No tiene tiempo de perseguirla, realiza un salto de fe y huye del palacio.

Y a su caída, le saluda un cielo tan azul como los ojos de César.

Tenía que publicar algo para demostrar que sigo viva ;)

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Para los que han seguido mis otros fics, espero poder actualizar pronto, ¡en vacaciones! ¡Siento el enorme retraso!


End file.
